Statuesque
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Two turtles get a kick out of a slight difference between them. Turtlecest.


**Statuesque** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Leo/Don, Don/Leo_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters are over the age of 18

* * *

It was something that one hated and the other loved.

Their height difference.

The four of them were always near the same height, some of them being an inch or so taller than the other, but it wasn't anything drastic, but then puberty hit them as did growth spurts. They all had several small spurts until they reached eighteen and then they stopped. By then Leo was the shortest of his brothers, standing at 5'10", still taller, but was teased by his brothers as they were now taller than their leader and eldest brother.

Mikey and Raph were the same height of 6', although Raph's large bulk made him look like he was taller and then there was Donnie, the tallest of the four of them, standing at 6'2 with a lithe yet muscular frame. The four inches between them stood out greatly and was pointed out by Raph, Mikey and Casey and even April once or twice. Donnie had never commented on their height difference and seemed almost clueless that it was one of the very few things that got on his nerves.

Their first kiss had been one when they were at level, both sitting on the couch, watching a movie they had already watched many times before, the boredom of knowing all to well about what was going to happen lead them to be more interested in each other, their first kiss followed by many others and turning into a heavy make out session, stopped by Leo, not wanting to rush their relationship, despite his body's reaction.

He almost seemed to avoid kissing Donnie when they were both at their height, Donnie leaning over him made him feel...not inferior, it just made him feel less of an alpha male. Leo was a dominant turtle, but his height made him feel less so, like many people, Leo had a great number of insecurities, his height and although Donnie was his confidant, this was one thing that he would not tell him, he worried he was being too petty.

When they were laying down, with each other, their height difference was non existent, and that was something that Leo liked, and as such their sex life was fairly basic, with Leo only liking being on top, being able to be dominant and in control, it was no wonder that one day Donnie started to 'act out' a little more, be more assertive in what he wanted, such as in the bedroom and elsewhere such as standing up to kiss Leo, being the big spoon, etc.

Donnie had learnt through his brothers that Leo hated being shorter than his brothers, most of all his mate and he aimed to change that, showing Leo that being shorter than him wasn't a bad thing.

It was halloween, one of the nights that the ninja turtles could walk around without anyone trying to attack them or people not running away from them in terror. Whilst Raph and Mikey had gone out to get candy, Leo and Donnie remained in the alleyway, having chose to walk and not run out of the lair.

They got to the end of the alley and stopped, watching with amusement at the wide smile on their youngest brother's face as he ran out to collect the sugary sweets that no one could deny him having on this night.

Before Leo could walk from the alleyway to the streets, Donatello pressed him against the wall, towering his statuesque body over his mate's smaller one. Leo blushed heavily under the look his brother was giving him and turned his head to the side, but olive fingers cupping his chin turned his face back.

"What's wrong?" Donnie asked with a knowing smile.

"Nothing, I just don't want to waste the time we have to be out in the open." Leo partially lied.

"We aren't wasting time.." Donnie said and tilted his head down until his lips brushed against forest green ones.

"Donnie…"

"I do know that you hate me being taller than you…"

"I am not that petty." Leo protested.

"So you say, but that isn't what I'm seeing." Donnie teased and Leo flushed. "You have to let yourself go." He said, leaning down and nipping at Leo's neck, causing him to gasp. Donnie took full advantage of this and kissed him square on the mouth and sliding his tongue against his brother's and they both moaned. When they parted from their kiss Donnie continued to quiz him on their height difference.

"What is it that annoys you about me being taller than you?" Donnie asked and Leo was silent, staring ahead at his brother slim neck and wide shoulders, parts of his body that were among his favourites.

"It doesn't...most of the time." Leo admitted, feeling his face heat up. "Sometimes I like it, I really like it...sometimes it makes me feel inferior…" Leo admitted, looking slightly confused like he didn't know how to phrase what he wanted to say but Donnie understood. Although outwardly Donnie seemed like a very submissive turtle and Leo was very much an Alpha, but behind close doors they were very happy to take whatever role they felt like that night.

Tonight was a night when Donnie felt very dominant, knowing that something as simple as height could bring such a response out of his brother really started a fire in his gut. He wanted nothing than to drag his brother back to their room in the lair, but tonight was the one of the very few days that they could walk around with no fear and he didn't want to take that away.

"How about we go to that party that Mikey was talking about? He and Raph might even be there now?" Donnie suggested, his voice sounded a lot more like his own instead of the low seductive voice he had just been using on his brother. Leo's almost black eyes looked up at the taller mutant and smiled.

"That sounds like a great plan." Leo replied, moving forward when Donnie gave him to space to do so before holding his hand out for him to take. Donnie took it happily, tonight he would have Leo in every way that he wanted him, and Leo would let him, but for now the two would enjoy something they wouldn't be able to for another year, be a couple at a party.

By the time they reached the party, Raph and Mikey were already there. A young blonde woman, dressed as a cat passed them with her friend in similar dress as they walked into the host's large living space.

"Did you see those two guys in the turtle costumes making out?"

"Man, that was so hot." The other replied as they both giggled and the two brothers looked at each, grinning and then set out to search for the two hot turtles that were making out, before joining them and doing the same thing. Tonight would be a night that they would be able to let themselves go a bit, Leo had promised to have a few drinks, although his brothers were going to make sure that he got drunk. They had April and Casey on stand by to take them home when they'd had enough of the party. Which happened a lot sooner than they thought it would, mainly due to the fact the guests at the party didn't need to witness a turtle biology lesson.


End file.
